Agent Ohlm
Otto (Temporary)|debut = O is Not For Over|voice = Jaiden Cannatelli|Actor = Jaiden Cannatelli |Enemies = Odd Squad (Very)|Rival(s) = Ms. O Former Boss|Appearance = Skinny, Brown Hair, Black Eyes.|Family = Mr and Ms Ohlm}} Agent Ohlm is Otto's temporary partner in O is Not For Over. He later becomes Orchid's partner and stays her partner throughout Season 2. Ms. O hired him because she believes he's unpredictable and a master of confusion, and doesn't know what he is doing. However, Ohlm isn't in fact who he seems to be... Real Personality In the episode Odds and Ends, Ohlm reveals he has always been a villain in disguise, and was the cause of all the villain break-ins that happened over the course of Season 2. Ohlm became a villain because he was not allowed to become The Big O immediately after exiting the Academy. As a villain, he is cold, calculating, intelligent, and ambitious; a far cry from the imbecile he pretends to be as an agent. He notably wears wire-frame glasses and slicks his hair back to demonstrate his true state of mind. Appearance He has gelled brown/black hair styled in a slicked esque look. He also has black eyes like his hair (but a little lighter). He is known to either have tan or fair skin. Quotes * "It's Ohlm, with a K." * "Sire, Meem, I need to commandeer that mape." * "It's pronounced 'Ohlm'." Appearances * O is Not For Over * First Day * Happy Halfiversary * And Then They Were Puppies * Three's Company * High Maintenance * The Cherry-on-Top-inator / Sir * Happily Ever Odd (cameo only) * Partner Problems * Who is Agent Otis? * Odds and Ends Trivia * Ohlm apparently has no idea how to do his job which is probably not true due to him not really being that foolish. * He claims to be 65 in dog years, which is equivalent to about 9 human years. * Ohlm says he loves pans, especially from Hong Kong but we don't know if that is the case. * He represents the Odd Complaint Department, and his complaints are as follows: ** He doesn't like pizza crusts. ** He also doesn't like when other people don't eat their pizza crusts, because then he has to look at them. ** He doesn't like Monday, because he thinks it should come after Thursday. ** And he thinks the color green should be eliminated entirely. ** He also wants to complain because no one likes to hear his complaints. * Ohlm has a pet hamster. * He doesn't like moles, as mentioned in the puppy calendar. * Ohlm once "got lost" in Olympia's desk. He was likely not actually lost. * His parents are not the first time the parents of any Odd Squad agent made an appearance in the show. Orchid is revealed to have a grandpa as mentioned in Trading Places. * His full name is revealed to be Ohlm Ohlm. * Agent Orchid only learned that Ohlm was her partner in Partner Problems, twenty episodes after they were assigned to be partners. Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Investigation Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters Category:A to Z Category:New villains Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Photoshoot